


【尤诺阿斯】主动（abo）

by seven733



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven733/pseuds/seven733
Summary: 大概是阿斯塔的发情期短打，ooc有，慎点
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 15





	【尤诺阿斯】主动（abo）

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是阿斯塔的发情期  
> 短打，ooc有，慎点

灰发的少年缩坐在角落里，把头闷进淡金的斗篷里，时不时发出几声呜咽。  
“哈……”  
什么东西从角落里悄无声息的蔓延至空气，仿佛走进了神秘的玫瑰花园，空气中浓郁的花香让人张口仿佛被花瓣塞了满嘴。  
阿斯塔把腿打开了些，忍在羞意将手伸向下体，隔着布料按压着早就挺立的性器，他深知这点抚慰没有任何用处，平日里简单的解皮带的动作在现在也变得急躁而混乱。  
他足足花了两分钟，才将皮带顺利解开。  
“嗯哈……唔，嗯……”  
混乱的脑子沉重不堪，燥热和瘙痒侵蚀着他的理智。  
玫瑰的蜜露被采去，翠绿的藤蔓收起了往日的尖刺。  
泪水从眼角滑落，在潮红的脸上留下痕迹，白色的液体喷了满手，却带来更激烈的欲望。  
omega的本能在血液里叫嚣——  
『要被进入』  
阿斯塔不记得自己是怎样从角落移动到床边的，熟悉的alpha的味道萦绕上他的鼻尖，后穴像是渴望着吃下什么，穴口一张一合，涌出的爱液打湿了裤子。  
阿斯塔将麻烦的衣服褪下，跪在床上，握住那粗大的性器俯身舔舐，另一只手摸到穴口，将手指插进去来回搅动着，淫液伴随着手指的抽插被带出。  
圣露滴落在床单上晕开，仿佛播种下玫瑰的种子。  
“阿斯塔……？”  
玫瑰唤醒了沉睡的王子。  
身上的少年正在吞吐着自己的性器，湿热的口腔将巨物包裹住，津液将它打湿。  
像是察觉到嘴里的东西涨大了几分，阿斯塔抬眼看向想起身却不能的尤诺。  
“尤、尤诺……”淡粉的唇上牵出一条银丝，“想要……”  
柠檬清冽的酸涩在空气中翻涌着，搅乱了玫瑰的绽放。  
“自己来吧。”  
阿斯塔有些犹豫的看着手里握着的那根巨物，向前挪了一点把自己的穴口对上那里。  
“唔……”  
翕张的穴口咬上炙热的巨物，早就黏腻不堪的穴道让进入十分顺利。  
性器才没入了一半，媚肉就讨好般的贴合上来，收缩着，似乎想要吸出什么吃下。  
“哈啊……唔，嗯……”  
龟头碾过敏感的那点，让阿斯塔直接软了腰坐了下去，性器直接撞开了生殖腔口，引的人不禁呜咽的惊喘出声。  
“阿斯塔，发情期什么时候就开始了？”  
“唔……就刚刚……哼，没一会，嗯哈……”  
阿斯塔俯下身抱住尤诺的脖子，艰难的抬起腰，上下动作着。  
“呜……腰酸……嗯，哈啊……”  
尤诺将阿斯塔嘴角溢出的津液舔去，勾起对方伸出的舌头，贴合，缠绕……口水被混合在一起，分开时的银丝牵出长长一条，在空中晃荡着落下。  
耻液不断从穴口溢出，被操射出的浊液喷在两人腹间，阿斯塔缓缓爬起来，一只手捂住自己的嘴不让淫荡的娇吟发出更多，自己却又止不住的用另一只手拉扯着自己的乳头。  
“唔……！”  
尤诺往上顶了顶，性器埋进了更深，硕大的龟头卡在了生殖腔处。  
尤诺感觉自己的性器被浇洒了一股热流，知髓食味的媚肉痉挛着收缩着，讨好着这根巨物。  
“尤诺，唔嗯……不行，啊……”阿斯塔想要抬腰躲开，却因为无力又坐了下去，“我没有，呜……”  
“嗯？”尤诺用右臂撑的坐起来，另一只绑着绷带的手摸上对方敏感的腺体，浓烈的信息素直接让人软了身子倒进他的怀里。  
“我没吃避孕药……”  
“我知道了。”尤诺托住阿斯塔精瘦的腰肢，把又一次卡在紧致腔口的龟头抽出。  
“唔，嗯哼……”  
巨物一次次碾过穴肉，顶撞着那点，引得人小幅度的挺着腰，穴道紧紧的收缩着。  
两人结合之处早就泥泞不堪，玫瑰被捣碎了洒出，搅进了柠檬汁液花酱的甜美香气不断溢出，弥漫了整个房间。  
尤诺吻上那可爱的腺体，用舌头轻轻扫过，再用利牙刺破了脆弱的皮肤。  
“噫！”  
尤诺挺腰再次顶进了生殖腔，滚烫的精液射满了那里，被填满的满足感和快感让阿斯塔颤着把头埋进尤诺的肩膀上，黑色的发丝蹭的他脸颊有点发痒。  
泪水抑制不住的掉下来，好看的绿眼睛里充满了委屈。  
“怎么可以……会怀的呜……”  
“抱歉。”尤诺揉了揉阿斯塔的头发，转头咬了一口对方泛红的耳尖，“继续吗？”  
阿斯塔感受到身体里的那根巨物又涨大了几分，抽泣着把头别开。  
“混蛋……这种事情需要问我吗……”


End file.
